


Appearance of the Empress

by Kobuntan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Affection, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Memories, Obsessive Behavior, Personal Growth, Rejection, Sadness, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever imagined what would happen if the absolute, Akashi Seijuurou, would meet someone like himself? How would he react to a girl with the same special eyes, special skills, hobbies? What would he feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories, Changes and Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KNB characters. But I own your actions.

After a year on High school, they met again at the same time and place, having that weird déjà vu feeling. Almost all the members of the Generation of Miracles met because of Akashi’s command, but they had more confidence in themselves, not afraid of his personality anymore. They’ve changed for this past year and so did he. He wasn’t that cold and scary person; he was slowly becoming a person, who started to get to know people more, shorting the distance between them and him. He was gradually gaining new friends, more close friends and their honest opinions about him and his mistakes. Yes, mistakes. He wasn’t that proud emperor without any mistakes anymore.

He gathered his former team from Teiko junior high, curios about how they’ve changed and improved. He wanted to see them and tell them few things he was too proud to say before. As always, he was walking to the agreed meeting place as the last one, thinking how to get their honest opinions and trust. He was able to hear their conversation and he stopped curiously to hear them a little bit. Eavesdropping was something he never did before.

“Why is Akashi so late again? I don’t have the time to wait for his ass.” Aomine scowled, clearly annoyed by Akashi’s missing presence. He thought that if Akashi had changed at least a little bit, he could have at least come just in time. Aomine was sitting on the stairs and although he was slightly angry, he was smiling, because he was determined to beat every one of these punks. And he was sure that all of them had the same determination as he had.

“Aomine, that’s how he is nanodayo. He will show himself soon.” Midorima fixed his glasses with his fingers, feeling nervous and excited at the same. He felt that he could finally tell Akashi what he wanted to during all this time. Of course he had his lucky item for that day – it was a pink frying pan borrowed from his sister, everyone almost cried of laughter. Takao even took a picture of him before he send Midorima off and then he ran as fast as he only could. Midorima swore to himself that Takao will pay for this, later.

“I hope Aka-chin will bring some snacks with him. I’m hungry.” Murasakibara pointed at his almost empty bag of potato chips with sad eyes as he kept whining. This side of him haven’t changed at all. Although he was still childish and his stomach was like a black hole, the giant was more interested in basketball now. This is the only thing that will never change. Murasakibara kept his purple orbs on the potato chips bag while eyeing his former teammates from time to time.

“I don’t think Akashi-kun would bring some snacks with him, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko suddenly appeared, almost scaring the shit out of them. Just Aomine noticed him before he came. His weak presence weren’t a problem anymore, because now he was able to fully control it and this was just a mischief from him. He had some more hidden cards in his sleeve.

“Kuroko-cchi! How mean of you to scare us like this!” Kise commented his sudden presence, but smiled anyway. He hoped that no one noticed his little surprise jump. He was still very cheerful but more serious guy than before. He was even rebellious sometimes, not getting bullied by others in Kaijou, especially not by Kasamatsu-senpai. Well, maybe it was because of his departure from the team, he was in his last year after all. Still, Kise changed a lot.

Akashi finally moved again, interrupting their conversation. “I apologize for the wait.” as he spoke, all of them turned their heads towards the voice. He hasn’t physically changed a bit; just his hair grew longer, more like his bangs. “I am happy to meet all of you again. This time it will be a little bit different, though. I want to tell you a few things before the Winter Cup’s official opening.” he said ever so formally to them, but this time a little softer than before. Even Aomine was surprised by the sudden change in his voice; Aomine was quiet and willing to hear him out. But Akashi was interrupted just like a year ago.

“I’m all ears, Akashi.” Kagami appeared right behind Kuroko with a challenging smile on his lips, putting his hand on Kuroko’s arm, scaring him a little. “Kagami-kun, you can’t appear like a ghost. It makes me angry.” Kuroko scolded him like a parent would scold a child, which only angered Kagami. “What?! You do this all the time and you are scolding _ME_?!” he yelled at Kuroko, who was going to say something but was interrupted by Akashi. “You dare to come and interrupt me again, Kagami Taiga?” Akashi was walking down the stairs, closing the distance between him and Midorima, who was holding his pink frying pan like a treasure.

“I apologize for the rude intrusion. We will be leaving soon.” a smooth, honey-like and very polite woman’s voice could be heard. Everyone has turned their attention to that voice. It was you, who interrupted this near fight, coming in Rakuzan’s basketball jersey of a girls’ basketball team. Your [hair colour] hair was in perfect ponytail; your bangs were covering one of your eyes. Your uniform was perfectly showing your curves as you were walking to them. You stood up next to Kagami and the difference in your height was very big, but the red-headed man was still a bit afraid of you although he has known you for a half of a year. This felt like ages for him. Kagami hated the fact that you are at Rakuzan high, but it was your choice and he respected you deeply.

You put your hand on his back, making him to bow very deeply and you bowed together with him to Rakuzan’s captain in an apologetic manner. “I’m very sorry for this rudeness of his, Akashi-san. I hope you will forgive us, right Taiga?” You took a quick glimpse of the tiger boy, as soon as Kagami nodded and apologized too (not daring to go against your wishes), you allowed him and yourself to straighten up. “Then, we are leaving.” Everyone was staring at you in a daze, including the emperor himself. You were about to leave with Kagami of course, but Akashi has stopped you with a strong voice. “Who are you?” he asked a question which was rooted in everyone heads since you showed up yourself. Just Aomine knew you, and you knew him too.

“My apologies. My name is [Last name] [First name], Tetsuya’s cousin. Nice to meet you.” you bowed again with a big smile on your face. Everyone was shocked, when Kuroko nodded and smiled, too. “Welcome back, [First name]-chan.” Kuroko, as the polite kid he is, he greeted you with a small smile playing on his lips. “Thank you, Tetsu-nii.” you said cheerfully. Although you were cousins, you acted like siblings around each other.

“K-Kuroko-cchi’s cousin?!” Kise was the first who snapped out of a stun, his eyes fixed on you. You nodded and turned your gaze at Akashi, who was observing you the whole time. You shrugged. He was so spell-bound by your charms and the whole appearance of yours, that he had lost his words. He has now the urge to know you better. You seemed elegant and strong with a pride and dignity, beautiful and smart to him. These qualities were everything he was looking for.

You stared at him for a little while, realizing his gaze and a strong presence. Observing his face, for you he looked like an ordinary boy, except those eyes. He was very intelligent and popular at Rakuzan; you knew that much about him. Although you started to attend on that school just few weeks ago, you knew about him and boys’ basketball team enough. You weren’t in his class, so it was natural he didn’t know you and you wanted things to remain like this for a little longer, but you knew it wouldn’t be possible to keep it forever. You wanted to keep distance between you two, because you knew he would be interested in you in a minute he would see your special feature.

And that happened. The strong wind blew and revealed your bangs, which were covering a part of your face. Right eye was [eye colour] and the other one pitch black. You had the same heterochromatic eyes as him – it was a little statement to tell that he was indeed surprised. “We need to go Taiga!” you informed your friend, grabbed his hand and in a hurry walked away and left the five boys stunned, but Akashi’s voice has stopped you immediately. This time you were positive that you wouldn’t escape him so easily…


	2. Love at first sight – old vs. new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KNB characters. But I own your actions.

"Go ahead, you can run, and you can try to hide _,_ but I will find you anyway.“ His face was calm and confident without a trail of doubt. Yet, you felt as if a different person was talking to you, as if his personality was split up in two. You could compare his behaviour, because you saw him talking with his teammates or classmates a lot of times at school.

Goosebumps were decorating your skin as you had second thoughts about the meaning of his words. What did he mean by that? How could he say something so absurd like this just after one encounter? You knew you were partly like him, but you two were sharing just one thing, nothing more. He didn’t know you, and you didn’t know him. Yet, he was acting like an obsessive psychopath, trying to capture and lock you in his room for the rest of your lives. The look in his eyes spoke more than his words.

“I don’t have to run nor hide, Akashi-san. The fact that you know about my existence doesn’t change anything. Well, it was nice to meet you at least, Akashi-san.” your voice was icy, distant, and flat as the blade of a knife. You bowed to him, took Kagami with you and walked away, saying nothing more. You couldn’t see his reaction to your last sentences, but you felt that he must be up to something. You swore you felt his eyes on your figure and his lips were most probably curved into a light smile. “Pleasure on my side, [Last name]. See you again.” he said mischievously, that glimmer in his eyes twinkling, already plotting something inside of his head.

After your leave, Akashi told everyone what he had to and left too, leaving them behind with puzzled expression, as if nothing has happened a while ago. During the whole time, they were just complaining again about this whole meeting, but he didn’t mind. All he had in his crimson red head was you…

The rest of the Generation of Miracles was still a little stunned after meeting you but also angry about Akashi’s brisk words. They’ve expected something more than last year, but this was probably the indelible feature of his unique nature. But there was someone, who did not care about Akashi at all.

Only one person was overwhelmed by your sudden presence and memories of you. You were the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and he was crazy about you the first time he saw you. Aomine’s feelings about you were mixture of emotional wreck, anger, happiness, satisfaction and sadness. He couldn’t focus on anything else; his mind went blank for a moment. Midorima noticed his unfamiliar behaviour, but he could care less about what was happening with him. Aomine flew away as soon as he came back to his senses; legs were dragging him after you.

Meanwhile, you finally arrived with Kagami in front of the Winter Cup’s sport hall. Kagami didn’t dare to talk to you during your way back, because he thought you would get angry or completely ignore him. He didn’t want to experience your furious side again, it was too scary. “Taiga, I need to go back to my team because we have a match, but I will come to watch you as soon as possible. Okay? Say “Hello” to others from me and that I’m rooting for you. Have fun!” you hugged your friend and gave him some encouraging words, but his face was clouded with worries. “Are you okay, [First name]-chan?” he asked despite his previous thoughts about angering you, overcoming his fear at some point. “There is nothing to be concerned about, Taiga. You should worry about your match more.” you said as a farewell and walked away with a smile on your lips. Kagami still didn’t get used to your way of talking, because you reminded him of one certain captain of Rakuzan, whom he disliked. But you were a completely different story. Although you were very much like Akashi, Kagami liked you because of your overwhelming charm; kind personality and strong determination. Those features were making you adorable and a fine person. Kagami was still looking at you as you were walking your own way, trying to ease his worries about you.

You, on the other side in spite of your own words, were uneasy and more concerned about Akashi and his actions related to your person, but you told yourself that you would deal with it when the time comes and you would better try to focus on your own matches. Right before you were stepping to the sport hall, you saw Aomine running to you as fast as he could. You didn’t understand what was so important that he had to run, but you were waiting for him anyway.

But you didn’t expect this situation. His eyes were more tired than you'd ever seen them in a long time. He finally caught up with you; he took you into his embrace and hugged you so tightly you almost lost your breath. “D-Daiki, I can’t breathe.” you warned him, making him to loosen his grip just a little bit. “[First name], don't cha dare to leave me again! Ya hear me?!” He almost screamed at you to ask what the hell you thought you were doing. He almost told you that there was no way he will let you go again, but he managed to stop himself. You looked at him surprised. “O-Okay, I won’t go anywhere. Can you please let go of me now?” you shrugged in his embrace, trying to get away from his grips, but your effort was useless. He wouldn’t let you go, not now when you finally came back. He buried his face in the crook of your neck to hide his expression from you.

“Why?” he whispered into your ear weakly, making you feel guilty for your sudden disappearance a year ago. This side of him was something new to you. “I am sorry Daiki, but I had to go.” was your only answer. You looked at him for a moment, it brought back an anxious feeling but you couldn't pin point what it was. His reaction was unexpected, much better, more calming than you could have hoped. You thought he would be angry or something like that, or maybe he would just forget about you, but you were so stunned you couldn’t tell him anything. “What was so important that ya didn’t say a word before leaving?!” he rose his voice in an angry attempt, but he sighed and tightened his grip on you again. “Never mind, you’re here now and I can finally tell you what I wanted to, before you left me.” He sounded so desperate and relieved that you couldn’t even recognize him. What was wrong with him?

He has never acted like this in front of you before. What was it he wanted to tell you? You started to feel anxious. He loosened his grip ever so slightly, Aomine caught you by your shoulders and looked directly into your eyes, but he was interrupted by your teammates, who were dragging you away from him. You were partly thankful for their action but on the other hand felt sad for him that he didn’t tell you what he wanted. You wanted to go back and hear him out, but then you saw black uniforms, Gakuen wrote on them, they were probably his teammates. They came to get him and you both didn’t have a chance.

Still, he managed to yell after you that he would wait for you after your match. His teammates didn’t understand what was going on with the two of you, but after they looked at you, they started to tease Aomine with girlfriend-boyfriend stupid talks, which almost cause a fight between them and Aomine. Luckily Momoi got between them and stopped that starting fight and forced them to go to the sport hall. You just looked at him with big question marks in your head and headed to win your first match in the Winter Cup – women’s league.

-

After your first match with Meisei High team, whom you beat 146:22, you were heading to your locker rooms to get changed. You didn’t even have to participate in that match; your teammates were skilful enough to beat them that easily. “[First name]-chan, why are you in such a hurry? Is your boyfriend waiting for you?” your captain teased you, but you didn’t let her make you blush. You were used to her tricks, so you just calmly packed your things and answered her. “I do not have a boyfriend, Mizuki-san.” You said, rasing your voice a bit. “Is that true, [First name]-chan? You know I’m talking about that hot tanned guy you were talking with, before our match.” She poked you under your ribs and you tried not to yell at her, because she knew how you didn’t like those touches and pokes from her.

“He is not my boyfriend, Mizuki-san. He is just an old friend, but if you do have some plans with him, I can introduce you to him, but he won’t be very much interested in you, because your chest is flat. Goodbye and see you tomorrow.” your last comment made her blushed and she was so angry that you could see the steam going out of her head. The rest of the girls were laughing loudly at your comment, you left them and with beating heart were going to meet Aomine. You were afraid of his words, because you thought he might tell you that he is in love with you and you didn’t know what to tell him.

As you were thinking about the possibilities of his confession, you went out and were looking for his tall figure and navy blue hair, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, someone different was waiting for you. “Are you looking for someone, [First name]? May I offer myself as your company for today?” he said politely like a real gentleman with innocent smile on his lips, but you knew it was just a facade. He was offering you his hand as if he was waiting for you to dance with him. Dance with the devil, huh?


	3. Closing the distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KNB characters. But I own your actions.

Although you were curious about his intentions and reasons why he was there, you didn’t take his offered hand to play his little game and still looked for your old friend. “I’m afraid I have to refuse, Akashi-san. I need to meet with Daiki, we have to discuss something important.” you explained plainly and politely, completely ignoring his presence. “Daiki, you say? I do not think he will come, [First name]. You should really spend your time with someone worthier of you.” he said, staring at you with commanding and serious gaze; no doubt he was meant himself as your best company. It felt like as if his eyes would be piercing through you.

“Why am I a subject of your interest? We have nothing in common, Akashi-san. Except our uncommon eyes and the same school we are attending, there is nothing we share. We are from different worlds.” you said nonchalantly, looking directly into his two coloured orbs. You had to admit that his eyes were capturing your attention, devouring you with its power and magnificence. You could literally drown yourself in them. The more he was looking at you, the more his strength was growing, making you obey his every command. You knew you had to break the eye contact, but you just weren’t able to. Jerk! The setting sun was emphasizing the power of his eyes, making you unwillingly close the distance between you two without words. A strange feeling was bubbling inside of your stomach; your lips were dry and trembling, making you feel even worse. You couldn’t remember just one single time when a situation like this has ever happened to you.

“How do you know we have nothing in common? How do you know we live in different worlds? You can only say that if you know me.” he closed the remaining distance you had, causing your heartbeat rise its rhythm. He was so close you could feel his breathing on your face. You gulped. He leaned forward, creating a red decoration on your cheeks. “A mere beggar has no right to even look at the empress. The exceptional empress needs equally exceptional emperor, don’t you think my little flower?” he whispered huskily into your ear, wrapping your locks around his fingers. You shivered although he didn’t touch your skin.

You wanted to close your eyes, because you had to clear up your head and stay rational, but he was faster. He lifted up your chin, making you to make an eye contact with him once again. At that moment, you bet that your heartbeat was the only sound which could be heard all over the world. His face was just an inch of yours and you were anticipating a kiss, but nothing like that happened. He just cupped your cheek and smiled, knowing your thoughts as if they were written all over your face. “It’s late. We should go home, before it gets completely dark.” he said almost amused, making your cheeks extremely crimson. You felt embarrassed. After your nod, he took your hand and began to walk. As you were walking next to him, you were cursing yourself for such thoughts. How could you expect a kiss from him? You were so angry with yourself that you didn’t even notice that he let go off your hand and was walking slowly behind you, watching you from behind.

You suddenly remembered about meeting Aomine and were about to turn back, but something caught your interest. Maybe better word would be that someone caught your interest. It was him, surrounded by lot of girls in the street basketball court, who were approaching him from every side, pushing their breasts towards his body. The most disgusting of all this was the fact that your captain Mizuki was one of those sluts. Aomine was blushing and saying something to those girls, but you couldn’t see more because your vision got unexpectedly dark. Someone’s hand was covering your eyes as well as other hand was snaked around your waist, making your body glued to your protector’s body. “Don’t look, don’t listen. Just leave with me.” Akashi whispered his orders into your ear, making you shiver again, but those shivers were weirdly satisfying. This nice gesture of protection was calming you down; he buried your growing feelings of betrayal and anger towards Aomine before they could reach the boiling point. When you nodded at his words, he turned you back to his warm body in protective manner and took you bridal style into his arms. You didn’t feel anything, just Akashi’s warmth and tight embrace around your body. Still covering your face, he carried you away without any word to your own house in the dark…

-One week later-

After the night of your failed attempt to wait for Daiki, you got completely wrapped in school and part-time job. For the whole next week, you became absolutely focused on your trainings, giving your best into every game or even every move. You were studying as hard as you’ve never studied like that before. After school and trainings, you came to your part-time job at the Grocery shop, working till the late night.

You were doing all these activities to protect yourself – your heart and mind from Aomine. Speaking of the devil… Your phone was ringing 100th time, as you were picking some books in the school Library for your nearest exam from Physics. You sighed, hanging up on him and turning your phone off. You didn’t even know why you reacted as if you saw your boyfriend cheating on you. He wasn’t your boyfriend and you didn’t feel any feelings of this kind towards him, but you still felt betrayed. Maybe it was because of his sudden reactions of your return and the fact that he wanted to tell you something important so desperately that he showed you his weak side.

No, you couldn’t allow yourself to think about him anymore. You were searching for one particular book, which contained exact material for your coming exam, but it was too high for your tiny figure. You borrowed a ladder from the librarian and leaned it against the bookshelves. As soon as you were sure it was safe, you climbed up on the ladder and tried to pull out that heavy book. It was hard, because those books were so tightly pushed together that it was almost impossible to get it out from there. You somehow managed to get it, but as you were about to climb down, you misjudged the distance and you were falling down. Closing your eyes, you were anticipating a tough fall, but it has never happened. Instead, you fell into someone’s arms as if you were a princess from some fairy tale. Shocked, you opened your eyes and looked at your saviour. “You have to be more careful. If you are not able to do something on your own, ask me for help.” he said in a whispering tone, but still like a parent scolding his child. Your face was now bright red, but you were thankful that no one was here except you two.

“P-Please, put me down, Akashi-san!” you said embarrassed and still shocked but, he wouldn’t let you go so easily.


	4. Falling in love with royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KNB characters. But I own your actions.

He put you down but in an instant, he rapidly leaned you against the nearest wall, placing both of his hands to the both sides of your shoulders. You couldn’t escape him; the sound of your frantically beating heart echoed in your ears, it beat drumming in your chest. His eyes full of power and the warmth of his body were the only things you were able to think about. You felt little intimidated, but you hid it behind a serious gaze. “What are you doing Akashi-san?” you sounded confused, but firm. Although you could fool him by your words or voice, you knew your heart is betraying you constantly. If only you could rip your heart out of your chest…

“When you will be mine, I won’t ever hurt you, [First name]. I will treasure you highly and if not, I promise you I would rip my heart out of my chest and offer it to you, to do whatever you want with it.” He said in whisper, his voice sounded somehow rough, his eyes were locked with yours. You felt hypnotized as if his eyes would be dragging your whole presence into his world. His cold, yet soft hands were softly caressing the side of your neck. A shiver ran down your spine when you felt his skin on yours. In a few seconds you felt a bit warmer. Not only his eyes but his touch was a powerful weapon and he was very well aware of it.

His words, however, shocked you and scared you a little. How could you be on the same wavelength with him? You were thinking the same thing a while ago, although it was meant differently but, still… The shock was obvious on your face, but he continued anyway. “Stop thinking about him. He is not worthy of your thoughts.” he added, making you feel more nervous but calm in that moment. He was indeed causing you mixed and somehow pleasant feelings. His hand left your neck and cupped your left cheek instead. His touches were gentle – it felt as if you were a porcelain doll and you are so fragile he was afraid he could break you into thousands of pieces if not careful. Everything he said to you up until now was true. Despite of the short time you’ve known each other; he protected you. He was completely different; the exact opposite of Aomine, but still you couldn’t bring yourself to admit your developing feelings towards Akashi and your fading affection towards Aomine.

He didn’t even mention Aomine’s name out of consideration, sparing your betrayed feelings and pride. “I don’t think about him, I just… no, it’s nothing. Thank you for your kind words, but this is not your problem. I can deal with it myself.” you said as quickly as possible because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have been able to say it all. You wanted to tell him everything and make yourself feel better, but you knew you couldn’t do that to him. You were responsible for your own issues and you couldn’t drag someone, especially someone so kind to you, into your business.

Gently and without any pressure, you placed your hands on his chest, pushing him away letting him know that you had enough and want to go. Your cheeks flushed with bright red in a moment you realized that you were touching his abs which were covered under his school uniform. This basketball captain was getting under your skin. “Now please, let me go.” you whispered silently not as a command but as a wish. Although he didn’t want to let you go, he granted your wish and made a way for you. You were quickly leaving him but, his voice has stopped you once again. “If you need any help with your studies, just ask me. I know everything.” he didn’t sound full of himself; he just stated what was true. After all, he excelled in everything – every subject was a piece of cake for him and his talents were at the highest level.

You hesitated for a while, but you knew you couldn’t study Physics on your own. This damn subject was the only thing you sucked at. You didn’t understand a word from it and you were screwed even more because of the upcoming test. Without him, it would be impossible to pass it… You tightened your grip on that thick book; you turned around to face him again. He was the only hope you had left. “A-Actually I need some help.” you admitted shakily and you could see his broaden smile on his face. He came to you as if he was expecting your desperation, offering himself as your personal teacher. You both sat down near the big library table and you were explaining him what you didn’t understand and what you needed to know for your test.

He nodded at you and started his lesson as a real teacher. You were writing down his every word, finally understanding subject-matter. He was very close and only his mute smooth voice echoed in the library. His eyes were focused on you the whole time, staring at you intently as if he wanted to pour the knowledge into your head through his eyes. But his gaze meant something absolutely different.

As he finished his explaining and you closed your notes, he suddenly started again. “[First name], you shouldn’t wear bangs. It hides your face and eyes, I cannot see you properly.”His voice sounded controlling, yet formal. He sounded like he meant it. His eyes told you what he would do if you didn't obey him. “I wear it like this, because my eye is ‘one of the devil’s’ as my former classmates told me. They were scared of me and no one talked to me, that‘s why I hid my weirdness.” your voice sounded more important than the content of your words, you managed to bury your feelings deep down in your heart and lock them away.Akashi looked at you and could see right away that you were upset. You started to turn away from him, but he unexpectedly grabbed you by your chin with caressing manner and lifting it up to the same eye level, making you look directly into his eyes. “They were just mere low-lives, not understanding your rareness but, you don’t have to live like that anymore. Your eyes are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen and you look ravishing when I can see your face in your fullest beauty.” his voice sounded like the finest velvet, his fingers trailed their way up your chin, reaching your cheek and caressing your skin, devouring your cashmere-like skin.He gently uncovered your bangs and tucked them behind your left ear to uncover your black eye. As he was satisfied with your face, his radiant smile which formed on his lips almost caused you a heart attack. You could swear you didn’t even know when you stopped breathing. His words were melting your heart and you were on the verge of tears, which you managed to hold back, because someone wasn’t afraid of your existence anymore. He was the first one who said that you were beautiful the way you looked. He even thought you were unique…

You felt sad, as if someone who lost something important when you didn’t feel his hand on your face anymore. Your face was crimson red exactly like his hair and showing your embarrassment, your heart was throbbing again.Your own heart confused you – once it has stopped its beating as if you were dead and other time the speed of a cheetah’s running was nothing compared to its throbbing. In addition, his touch was leaving your skin hot as if you got burned and his voice was like your favourite song.This read headed man was indeed causing you odd reactions. “This is how it supposed to be. Wear your hair this way. It suits you well.” he simply stated with… wait… was it redness that decorated his cheeks? Did he feel nervous too?!

“We should go, it’s already late.” he coughed, breaking that awkward silence. “What? It is not…” you checked your watch and it surprised you by showing such an advanced time. “You are right. We should be leaving.” as he nodded in agreement, you took your stuff and left the school library.When you were walking next to Akashi, having a small talk with him in more relaxed way and leaving school, suddenly someone caught your attention. He was the last person you wanted to see.

“Whatcha doin’ [First name]?!“ you immediately stopped and was staring at Aomine‘s angry face, who looked more than ready to take you away…


	5. Captain of your heart

“Whatcha doin’ [First name]?!“ you immediately stopped and was staring at Aomine‘s angry face, who looked more than ready to take you away. You, however, stayed as calm as a statue, cold expression radiated from your eyes. “What do you need Daiki?” your emotionless voice surprised him, but his determination and anger didn’t fade away. “Whaddaya mean what I need? What are doing with Akashi?! Why are you avoiding me?” his voice was clearly hurt as he was shooting questions at you. However, you haven’t moved an inch.

“Daiki, I can be with whoever I want to be. Secondly, I am not avoiding you I just simply cut off any contact with you. Now, excuse me.” your voice as wintry as ice could stop blood flowing in anyone’s veins, but Aomine hasn’t given up. As you were passing by him, he caught you by your arm and strengthened his grip, letting you know you couldn’t escape. His body was now an inch of yours; you could feel his breath on your neck. Only your back was facing him and you were glad at that moment that he didn’t turn you towards him and you didn’t have to look him in the eyes. Naturally it was easier for you because you couldn’t worry about any emotions which would display on your face. You didn’t have to hide.

Akashi was silent the whole time, observing this annoying situation, but as soon as he caught a sight of your hand being hurt, he moved to help you. He wanted to protect you at any cost. However, your words stopped his action immediately. “Move on, Daiki. We both know that I am not the one for you.” in spite of your cold words, your heart was burning with pain and sorrow. You hated yourself because of your attitude towards him but, this was the only way how you could release him from yourself.

“Tell me at least why you were avoiding me [First name].” he said desperately, loosening his grasp a little. “I wasn’t avoiding you. I just didn’t want to get in your way. Right before we supposed to meet, I saw you. I saw everything.” burying your nails into your palms, you continued despite his surprised gasp and the urge to explain you that situation right away. You didn’t want to be cut off, so you raised your voice a little and hoped it won’t be shaking. “Although I saw you with those girls I wanted an explanation and good reason why you didn’t even call me, so I came to Touou next day. Your teammates told me that you were at the gym, practising by yourself so I walked there.” as soon as he realised what you said his face became pale. Aomine knew what you will say next. “You were pretty much busy with kissing Momoi, thus I didn’t want to interrupt you two. That’s why I cut off any contact with you, because as I said I didn’t wish to become an obstacle in your new relationship. Congratulations Daiki.” you smiled despite your traitorous tears, which were falling down your cheeks. Luckily, he didn’t see your face because you still had your back turned at him. You didn’t even know why you felt like this – betrayed and sad. You were sure you didn’t love him in romantic way, so why you felt this way?

Surprisingly, he hugged your from behind tightly – you let him do that, knowing this will be for the last time. “[First name] I love you! I’ve never loved anyone as much as you. I wanted to say this to you the other day, but these situations are just coincidences. Those girls caught me off guard and Satsuki asked me to help her with her confession to the other guy. I don’t have any relationship with her, she is like a sister to me. Please, don’t leave me again.” you’ve never seen him cry, but the tears falling on your shoulder were real. It almost broke you down. Almost.

“Daiki, my feelings for you are as yours towards Momoi. I love you like a sister can love her brother and nothing more. I have never loved you the way you love me. I am sorry, Daiki.” you stopped him hugging you and clenched your teeth. “Goodbye, Daiki.” you slowly walked away, leaving him behind. When you were sure he couldn’t see you anymore, you wiped your tears and skinned down to the ground. You were partly relieved you solved this problem, but your heart undeniably hurt.

After your leave Akashi moved to follow you but Aomine has stopped him. “Akashi, you…!” his anger was boiling inside him as well as his pain and he needed to take it out on someone. Even if that someone supposed to be Akashi. “Do not ever contact her again, Daiki. If I see you near her again, I will kill you.” Akashi said coldly and dead serious, not even looking at Aomine and leaving him behind just as you did a while ago.

He ran after you and found you sitting on the ground, staring at something distant. He took you into his arms and was hugging you. “I am here for you [First name].” he whispered into your ear and that act of kindness and compassion made you cry like a little baby. You hugged him back and was wetting his shirt with your tears. He brought you to him even closely, leaving no gap between your bodies and tightened the grasp of his right hand on your waist while caressing your back with his left hand. At that moment he felt guilty how satisfied he was when you dumped Aomine and now you were finally in his arms. However, he would never take advantage of you and he was glad he could be there for you. After a little while, you calmed down and realised what damage you did to him. “Akashi-san, I’m so sorry! I totally ruined your shirt.” you were wiping your tears away from your face and looked at him only to see his stare. His eyes were making you nervous and calm at the same time – nervous because it was the most intense stare ever and calm because you felt at ease.

“Do you feel better?” he asked politely and worried, touching your slightly red cheek. “Y-Yes. Thank you for being here for me.” you smiled at him, but his serious gaze didn’t fade away as you were expecting. “What is it? Did I do something wrong?” you asked worried, hoping you didn’t irritate him. “Did you love him that much?” his sudden direct question surprised you. “No, I have never loved him in romantic way. I just cared about him and he disappointed me. Why do you ask?” you dared to question him, but he shook his head and smiled. His smile was like a sun in a dark day. He hugged you again, what made your cheeks become red again but, you closed your eyes and smiled. His chest felt warm against your face as well as his hands on your waist and back. Few minutes later, you separated from each other, but he took your hand into his and walked you home. During your way no one spoke up, but it was not necessary. You two enjoyed each other’s presence in silence…

**-Next day-**

You were preparing with your teammates for another game of Winter Cup in your locker room. You were about to make a decision, when your captain intervened. “Okay girls, we have to win no matter what, so today you will follow my lead.” Mizuki-san proudly declared, but you felt nobody agreed with her statement nor you do, so you stepped in front of her and spoke. “Mizuki-san, I’m afraid that I will not agree with you. Your lead is not good at all, because everything you do is to bark orders which are almost always wrong. You don’t try to listen to anyone during the game even if their ideas are better than yours. We could win many times before so easily but, if it weren’t your way, it supposed to be wrong. Other girls are suffering under your lead and cannot develop their abilities correctly, so I think it is time for you to leave our team.” you said without hesitation, your voice firm. You were putting on your head-band so your heterochromatic eye could be seen. You always knew Mizuki was afraid of you and your weird eyes and that was a point for you.

“What did you say, you slut?! How dare to speak to me like that! I am the captain of this team, so I decide how we are gonna play, got it bitch?!” her face completely red from anger and her whole body was shaking. You thought she might hit you, but unexpectedly your teammates stood up for you. “No, you can’t Mizuki. You are no longer needed in this team. Leave immediately.” the oldest and most silent member of your team, Sayuri, supported your words with her own. “B-But, Sayuri-chan…!” Mizuki was in a daze, hatred towards you growing in her. “The days of your commanding and tyranny has ended.” “Exactly! We don’t want a captain like you, Mizuki!” other girls joined and you were proud of them that they finally expressed their opinions out loud. Mizuki left under that much of a pressure but she didn’t forget to threaten you.

After her leave, you had to solve another issue with your teammates. “Who will be our captain from now on?” Nao asked, looking at you. “Well, I think it’s natural that it should be Sayuri-san. She is vice-captain and with the most experience among us.” Some girls nodded in agreement, but Sayuri refused it right away. “I don’t think I should be captain, girls. We have more qualified person to that position. Right, [First name]-chan?” she looked at you with a smile, but you refused right away. “I am the newest one here. I don’t think I…” “We don’t have much time, we need to decide right now. Who wants [First name]-chan to become our new captain, please raise your hands.” of course, everyone raised their hands, so you became a new captain.

After two matches under your lead, the score was better than you thought it would be and your victories sweeter. When you finished for that day, Akashi came to you from tribunes and congratulated you to your victories. “I have also heard that you became captain of your team and your teammates are very satisfied now. Good work.” he smiled and your cheeks were red again. Have you ever looked normal in front of him? How embarrassing!

“T-Thank you, Akashi-san. It is good to hear that. We came to win, so it is my responsibility to make it happen. How many matches have you left?” you were chatting together about Winter Cup’s teams, your and his teammates and other stuff as you were walking to your locker room. He was escorting you there and you suddenly became sad when you realised you two finally arrived. It was so natural and enjoyable to talk with him like this. You secretly wish to spend more time with him but, you didn’t know your wish come true in a short while. “[First name], come with me on a date.” he suddenly suggested after a seconds of silence, hypnotizing you with his beautiful eyes and capturing you by holding your hands. Your mind couldn’t comprehend at the moment what you just heard. He was asking you out?! Your confused heart was beating as it was competing in a car race and millions of butterflies were making noise inside of your stomach. If he weren’t holding you, you were positive you would end up on the floor. This was the undeniable proof of you being in love with him, because he won your heart. The captain of your heart indeed…

“A-Akashi-san, I…” you couldn’t bring yourself to answer him and he still has no intention to give up. "First date after our victory in Winter Cup.” he released one of your hands and moved his own to your cheek, cupping it and making your heart almost jump out of your chest. “F-First?” you were so surprised that he planned any date with you not to mention more dates, but you were happier than you were in your whole life when he nodded to your stupid question. “Yes, of course.” he confirmed it out loud, so your answer was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys to keep you waiting for this chapter but, I've been busy and also my inspiration was hiding from me, so I needed more time. Thank you for your kudos!


	6. Winning is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice: Previous chapter summary: Jealous Aomine tried to get you back, but you dumped him in order to release him from you and you wished he will be happier with Momoi. It was painful for you and Akashi was there for you to calm you down. Next day of your game Akashi asked you out on a date and not just for one. Your answer…

“Yes, of course.” he confirmed it out loud, so your answer was about to be said, but you stopped midway. “Akashi-san, I-“ You muttered. “It’s Seijuurou. Call me Seijuurou.” he smiled, interrupting you and leaving you stunned. You didn’t expect him to allow you calling him by his first name but, that was what encouraged you to tell him your answer. “Then S-Sei-kun, I will go on a date with you, if Rakuzan wins Winter Cup in both men and women league.” you said quickly in one breath. You knew you wouldn’t look him in the eyes if you lost. You’ve heard about him from Taiga, that’s why you thought he would be disappointed in you. Also, you had your pride and naturally wanted to win no matter what. After all, you were a new captain now. He giggled and strengthen his grip on your hands for a while when he spoke up. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you, [First name]. I agree but I have one favour to ask of you.”

“What favour?” you asked curiously. You didn’t expect him to be a person who asked benignities from others. “I want you to watch my final matches against Touou and Seirin as my team’s manager.” he said convincingly, with full attention aimed at you. “Do you realize I have my own matches and maybe I won’t be able to do a proper job as a manager of your team? Also, why are you so sure you will win against Touou? Aomine is not the same as before. Even I can tell he has changed drastically in strength as well as his emotional state did.” you warned him, but he just grinned and pulled you even closer, his mouth glued to your ear. “Of course I know about your matches but won’t be needed there. Your opponents are just weak obstacles in your way. You will win anyway. Secondly, I will win against Aomine and his team in blink of an eye. He is not the only one who has changed. Remember, I am absolute and I’m always right, my empress.” he whispered into your ear and gave you such a light kiss on your cheek that you thought for a while you imagined it. He walked away while you were standing there, absolutely astonished by his words. Only if his words were true…

After a little while, you deeply inhaled and entered your locker room to get changed. Other girls from your team were delighted and still full of energy for another match but you knew they would not make another one today. “Why are you so down [First name]-chan?” Sayuri asked, noticing your nervous state right after you showed up. “Oh, I’m sorry Sayuri-san. I just feel a little tired that’s all.” you smiled at her in order to cover up your confused feelings about Seijuurou. “Tired? I still have plenty energy to crush other teams! We were completely unstoppable!” as lively as always Tsubaki was jumping around, showing her basketball tricks she would use against your next opponents. “Of course she is tired! She was the one who came up with completely new strategy. Good work, captain.” Nao smiled and winked; you were grateful for her supportive personality. She was a good friend as well as excellent player, always helpful when you needed her to be.

You were putting on your shoes when the last team mate took you around your shoulders which almost caused you to fall down but you somehow managed to keep your balance. “[First name]-chan is just lost in love world, because Akashi-kun asked her out.” she abashed you so you immediately became red. “R-Risa!” You barked. “Huh? That Akashi?! For real?! You are so lucky [First name]-chan! I’m so envious!” Tsubaki jumped between Risa and you. “Risa how do you know about that?” you asked little irritably. “Of course I was eavesdropping! I was just coming back when I heard your conversation.” Risa grinned and Tsubaki was about to ask you more but Sayuri stopped her. “Tsubaki, Risa leave her be. It is her personal issue; don’t poke your nose into it. Let’s go.” Sayuri led them out, you smiled at her and thanked her for her action. “No problem but in exchange I want to hear about your date later, right Nao?” Sayuri winked at Nao, who giggled and nodded. “Good luck on your date!” Nao patted you on your shoulder and went out following others. You were the only one left there. “Sure.” you mumbled, concerned about how you tell them you won’t be with them during your matches. You were positive they would be pretty mad…

**-3 days later-**

“What? What do you mean you won’t participate in our finals?!” Tsubaki got pretty mad when you started your excuse for your absence to your team mates in school locker room, preparing for P.E. class. “Tsubaki! Let her explain the situation first.” Sayuri stopped Tsubaki before she could explode like a volcano. You knew this would happen but you had no choice. Four pairs of eyes were focused on you now. “The thing is, I want to become a manager for boys’ team and Sei-, I mean Akashi-san requested me personally to watch over their training for last three days. Also, the whole team and coach thinks that I should be their manager at least for the finals of Winter Cup. But I think it is possible for me to play in our games for some certain time, so it is not entirely me ditching you right before the finals. I was thinking this whole situation through and I was able to analyze our three possible opponents at the Winter Cup.” you opened your backpack and pull out some CDs and notes. “These are CDs of matches of our three opponents-“ “Three?” Nao interrupted you absolutely confused and you knew what you should explain and nodded. “Yes three. Our first opponent is girls from Kirisaki Daiichi high. This is their CDs and first ten pages concerning their game styles, special powers, strengths and weaknesses of their first string members with possible strategies how to defeat them. In short, it will be easy if we are careful because they don’t play fair. Our final match will be with Fukuda Sougou or Touou. It depends which one will win in their match, that’s why I concluded both of them and said we have three possible opponents. These two CDs are capturing their games with other schools and the remaining twenty pages are about strategies against them.” you explained in detail and gave everything to Sayuri.

“Wow… that’s our captain!” everyone was surprised by your actions and preparations but Sayuri was the first one who took your action seriously and asked. “Did you count with your absence? Also, do you have any replacement for yourself?” “Of course. Each strategy contents two options – one with me and one without me. They can be also combined. About my replacement – I have two candidates but I wanted to discuss it with all of you first.” Risa wanted to ask you something but coach called you to come to school yard, so Risa, Tsubaki and you had to say goodbye to Nao and Sayuri and you three ran there. However, you didn’t even dream about how big surprise waited for you. Your class shared your P.E. with Seijuurou’s class and as soon as you both noticed each other, you made an eye contact which made other girls to tease you again. He smiled and was making his way to you but coach ordered you all to line up.

“I united your classes today, because I wanted to make this P.E. interesting.” behind your coach stood Seijuurou’s and yours upperclassmen from your teams. When you saw them you felt what he meant by ‘interesting’. “Today we will have basketball match: boys versus girls but, players will be only those who are participating in Winter Cup. Players, please line up.” you were shocked but you obeyed him and lined up while your other classmates sat on tribunes and were watching you. You had no idea what was coach’s intention, but you decided to play along. “Let’s have a good game, [First name].” Seijuurou smiled and you saw he was serious about this game. “Yes, Sei-kun.” you nodded, but your team mates were scared. “[First name]-chan! Are you serious? How can we play with them? I mean they are guys! We don’t have a chance to win!” Risa were almost crying and even Sayuri was afraid a little. “[First name]-chan, this is not good. Risa’s right. We won’t stand a chance against them.” Sayuri put her arm on your shoulder, but you shook it off. “When all of you are so scared, it would be better to stop with basketball.” you said and turned to face them. “What did you say?!” Tsubaki got angry and raised her voice but it had no effect on you. “Calm down Tsubaki. I said you should stop with basketball. I mean, so what? Who cares that they are guys? You will do this on Winter Cup too? When some team will be stronger than us you will say ‘ _oh, let’s call it a day and give up?_ ’ If you want to be like this then I don’t need you. Go sit on the bench and watch me.” you said to your team mates who were shocked by your words, but moved.

“[First name]-chan, I am with you. Girls, if we give up here, there is 100% chance that we lose. Rakuzan girls never give up. We are victorious and we always have been. Let’s win.” Nao spoke up and supported others, even Sayuri was surprised by her sudden declaration, but they all nodded in agreement.

While you were telling strategy to the girls, Akashi was watching you when suddenly Reo approached him. “Hey Sei-chan, we should stop this right? I mean they are so fragile! We need to be gentle.” he whined but Seijuurou didn’t listen to him. “No, we won’t hold back Reo. We will play as in the regular game.” “Akashi, are you crazy? We can hurt them!” Kotarou tried to persuade him, but Akashi silenced everyone very quickly. “Look at their faces, Kotarou. They are determined to defeat us. How could you hold back when you see those faces? They would never forgive us if we didn’t give it our all. Stop your crying and focus on our game. We are going to win.” everyone prepared according to Akashi’s orders, so game could start.

You and your team mates were serious from the start, scoring as first ones. Guys were really surprised by your powers and that fired them up. You even used your empress eye but it was no match for Seijuurou’s emperor eye. He could read your moves even when you could do that, too. Furthermore, you were the happiest because he didn’t hold back against you as well as his team mates. Of course you were crushed like never before but you were smiling anyway. This was the best game you’ve ever experienced in your life and other girls were happy, too. You noticed one thing: both teams were happy, tired and were smiling. Seijuurou came to you and took you by your hand. “That was excellent game [First name].” he smiled at you, helped you to stand up and pulled you closer to him. Your heart was beating from totally different reason then from all that running.

“Thank you, Sei-kun. I enjoyed it, too.” you wanted to tell him more, but you were interrupted by your coach. He ended this lesson with praise for both of your teams and you went to get changed. You were almost disappointed but the joy of your team mates completely devoured you. You ran to get changed because you had to go home to take a shower and head back to watch Akashi’s team practise. “[First name]-chan, where are you running?” Sayuri was asking you curiously, so you gave her quick explanation and instructions for their today’s practise and left. You were tired, but you couldn’t wait for that practise.

**-Few days later: Winter Cup Finals-**

These days you were really busy. You planned with your team strategy, practised, watched over guys’ practise and somehow managed to play in your own Winter Cup games. Luckily, your games and Seijuurou’s games didn’t collide so you were able to be at both places. Your team won very easily and they were celebrating but you didn’t have time for that. You were sitting on a bench, watching game Rakuzan against Touou. Rakuzan won but just with few points’ difference. When their match ended, you were immediately there for every player, giving them towels, fresh water and other things. Of course you were paying extra attention to Seijuurou so you noticed very quickly that something seems off. “Sei-kun are you okay?” you asked worried, because you saw he was breathing heavier than any other player. “Sure I am okay although I would prefer some of your special massages before match with Seirin.” Akashi smiled at you and you instantly nodded. “Whaaat? I want special massage from [First name]-chan!” Hayama grumbled but one sharp look from Akashi cooled him down enough to not even think about any massage from you. Ever. “I’m sorry Kotarou-kun, but I have time just for Sei-kun’s massage. Really sorry.”

Fortunately, they had three hours till match with Seirin, so they could relax a little bit. You gave Seijuurou your best massage, enjoying his skin and muscles under your fingers. He was pleased, you could tell that because he was almost purring like a tom cat. “[First name].” he called your name all of a sudden. “What is it?” “Make sure you will leave this Saturday opened.” “Please turn around.” he turned around as you ordered him, so you could massage his abdominal muscles softly and more carefully. He was watching you the whole time but you didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. “W-Why?” You kept your eyes fixed on his muscles. “That day is our date, of course. I will tell you details after the game.” “Which you haven’t won yet.” you teased and that’s why he caught your hand and pulled you towards himself, so you fell on his chest. “S-Sei-kun! I am not done yet!” you were supporting yourself against his chest, just inches from his face. The room you were giving him massage in was simple. Only few pieces of furniture such as table, two chairs and one simple bed filled this small room. Although even if this room was made of gold, you wouldn’t be able to perceive anything else just him at the moment. You were positive your cheeks were crimson again. “[First name] I will win this Winter Cup no matter what happens. Just watch me and look forward to our date, my flower.” you smiled still red and nodded. “I believe in you.” you replied with radiant smile on your face which reflected on his lips, too. He felt a little warmer than usual but you thought it was from your massage and you didn’t worry about it anymore.

You two got back just in time to your final match. When you saw Taiga and Tetsuya, you went to them and wish their team good luck. “Thank you, [First name]. We will win although you are Rakuzan’s manager.” Taiga was always full of confidence. “Exactly. Just watch us.” Taiga and Tetsuya said confidently so you had to defence Rakuzan, too. “You will be more surprised than you think, guys. Well, see you later.” you grinned at them and came back to boys. You couldn’t overlook that hostile look which was firmly fixed on Seijuurou’s face but you decided to not notice it.

The game started and you were nervous for the whole time. You were helping them just with the slightest mistakes Seirin did and tried to come up with useful strategy or some tricks when your coach called for time out. You were praying for Rakuzan’s victory but it wasn’t needed. At the end Rakuzan won with 2 points different in the last minute. The basketball hall was filled with happiness and the noise of pure joy was heard in the whole country. Only you weren’t happy. You were more than scared because you saw Seijuurou collapse on the ground unconscious. You immediately ran to him, calling his name filled with enormous fear and worry.

“Seijuurou! Seijuurou wake up! Please, please open your eyes!” you were desperate and were calling for help. Tears started to fall down your cheeks as you saw him in this state. This must be just a nightmare…


	7. Critical times connect people

“Seijuurou! Hey!” You called out, but there was no response. You took a deep breath and placed your hand on his forehead. It was burning hot, no surprise after what he showed a few minutes ago. You felt a sharp pain in your chest, unknown why, you decided to ignore it and help your unconscious friend. You quickly grasped the situation, and did what you could to restore Seijuurou to consciousness and stabilize his condition. “Reo, can you pass me a wet towel, best with cold water, please?” You looked up at his team mate, he nodded. You suddenly remembered what had happened, “Seijuurou!” you called out again, ready to hit his cheek if it was necessary.

“The ambulance will be here in a minute.” A gentle voice said behind you, nodding your eyes went back to Akashi. His features were sharp and sternly set, while his thin eyebrows were naturally drawn down over his eyes. His face was pale but somehow it looked relaxed, almost childlike. Reo, on the other hand, grabbed the towel he found on the bench, sprayed the water from their bottles on it and returned back to you. “Thank you!” You grabbed the wet towel and placed it on Akashi’s forehead. “Hopefully this will cease his temperature a bit. “ You sighed. Suddenly two medics came into the gym, you waved your hand. “Here!” You almost yelled, both men ran to both of you, kneeling down to Akashi’s body and checking the situation.

The medics placed Akashi’s body on the stretcher and were about to take him to the hospital when two large, chocolate hands stopped their path. “I forbid you to take him away!” His eyes narrowed and his hands tensed, his tone expressing his displeasure. You gasped, looking at him. “What are you saying?!” You raised your voice. “Look at him, he is clearly in the state to be taken to the hospital. So move!” you furrowed your eyebrows, wondering why he would be crossing your path at a time like this, and then you slowly remembered. You recalled the moment when you overheard one of their conversations, by accident of course. If anything was about to happen, or if anything already happened to their captain, they were forbidden to take him to any hospital. He did not reason why, he just simply stated and all of them agreed. In times like this, you thanked God that you were curious little brat and knew about everything. While you were lost in your thoughts, Reo joined his team mate and argued with the medics.

At the end, the medics agreed to take Seijuurou home under one condition – they would call a doctor for him. The rest of the team agreed as well as coach and you decided to go with them and explain the situation to Seijuurou’s parents. Before your departure, you asked Kotarou to bring Seijuurou’s stuff from his locker, where his personal things and ID card were locked. No one knew the correct address, so you needed his personal belongings. When you were getting in the ambulance car with Seijuurou, he was still unconscious, burning and sweating. The medics gave him some injection to cease his fever which was getting worse by every second according to his fierce shaking. “[First name]-chan, here you are!” Kotarou gave you Seijuurou’s belongings and you immediately searched for his ID card. When you found it, you told the medics his address and the car immediately got going. Right before your leave, you promised Reo to call about Seijuurou’s state later.

The whole drive seemed too long and you doubted your decision about not taking Seijuurou to the hospital. Whatever reason it might be, it couldn’t be more important than his health. You hoped his current state was just result of overwork and stress and it wasn’t anything more serious. You made a mental note that you will scold him for his recklessness later.

When the ambulance car finally stopped in front of a glorious mansion, the medics took him on the stretcher to bring him inside. One of the servants ran outside to you, looking at his young master and went pale. “Bring him inside, the maids will instruct you.” he told them and as soon as he spotted you, he quickly stood in front of you for an explanation. “My apologies sir, but could we call the doctor first? I will explain you everything afterwards.” you promised to the butler.

When he agreed to those terms and allowed you to stay, you two hurried inside and he called the doctor in a blink of an eye. Meanwhile, you asked maids which room was Seijuurou placed in and were running there. You entered his room, still uneasy but partly relieved that the doctor will come soon. Without taking your eyes off of your captain, you were giving orders to his maids and butlers as if you were a mistress of this household. But since they didn’t have enough information about his sickness, they had no choice but to trust you and obey your commands.

When servants brought you everything you needed– clean towels, cold water, thermometer and other stuff – you took care of him alone. You were changing his cooling band-aids, cooling his cheeks, arms and chest with wet towels to lower the temperature because the injection from before hasn’t worked yet. He was shivering fiercely from coldness, but you had to do something with the hotness. After a while you covered him in a duvet, making him warmer and placing freshly cooled towel on his forehead. Then, you turned on an air moistener for him to breathe better.

After proper care, you left his room to go see his parents and explain everything, so you headed to ask the main butler about their whereabouts. “No miss, I’m afraid you cannot see them. Akashi-sama is on a business trip, meeting important investors and clients. He ordered not to be disturbed at any cost. Also, he will not come back until the next week.” “I understand but he should know about the health of his son. Can I at least speak to his mother, please?” “Your request is not possible. Unfortunately, my lady passed away when young master was a little child.” his voice down, still uncomfortable with speaking about his last mistress.

You felt sorry for Seijuurou – his mother passed away, his father busy and not having time for his own son. You realized how much he was similar to you.

“Now, young lady, I would like to hear what has led young master to this situation.” the old distinguished butler demanded, so you explained everything that happened after his victory. “It indeed sounds like my young master. You did a good job. I’m very grateful to you on behalf of Akashi family. Now you may leave, I will send you a proper reward later.” he waved you off but his words angered you more than anything could. “Excuse me sir! How rude of a butler you are! I didn’t do this in order to get money for it. Seijuurou is my friend and a teammate. I would do this for him without hesitation anytime and I am truly concerned about his well-being. You can have your money, I don’t need them. I came here to simply take care of him, so please stop insulting me with such low words.” you said as politely as you could, leaving the butler shocked. Suddenly, he deeply bowed to you and apologized with the most sincere voice. “I am truly sorry for my rudeness, miss. I’m very happy to hear those words. Young master has never talked about any friends, so I was concerned he might didn’t have any and if he did, they would just see his fortune.” “I forgive you but, please, do not judge the book before you read it properly.” you smiled and so did he. “Oh, I almost forgot my manners. My name is Aoyama Ryuu and I am the main butler of Akashi family. Nice to meet you, miss.” he bowed again which caused your cheeks to redden. You accused him from rudeness just a while ago and yet, here you are – not introducing yourself. How embarrassing! “I am very sorry for my rudeness, too. My name is [Last name] [First name] and I am Seijuurou’s friend and a manager of Rakuzan basketball team. Nice to meet you too, Aoyama-san.” you bowed in return and he smiled.

After formalities, the doctor finally arrived and went to examine Seijuurou. You were patiently waiting outside with his butler and you used your opportunity to ask him few questions. “Aoyama-san, may I ask you something?” “Of course, miss [Last name]. I will answer you honestly.” he encouraged you, so you didn’t have to feel nervous anymore. “Why Seijuurou couldn’t go to the hospital? I think it is weird not to take him there considering his sudden collapse and unconscious state.” Aoyama clenched his teeth but he promised you to be honest with you. “His father forbid it.” “Why?” “It would be a shame for Akashi family, if the others saw a member of Akashi family weak. Master couldn’t allow this and that’s why he ordered his son to keep this in mind. He seeks only perfection without mistakes. He takes for granted that his son is victorious and achieves only the best results whether it was young master’s hobbies, school life or even his health. Failure and weakness are unacceptable.” it sounded so twisted and horrible for your ears that you couldn’t ask anything else. What a horrible parent he was! Your mother looked like a mother of the year compared to this terrible person.

When Aoyama wanted to tell you something, the doctor came out of Seijuurou’s room. “Doctor, could you tell us how he is?” you asked worriedly, a huge lump formed in your throat. “Are you his relative?” he asked, not sure if he could tell you Seijuurou’s state. Aoyama put his hand on your shoulder, making you jump a little. “Yes, doctor. Miss [Last name] is young master’s family. Unfortunately, Akashi-sama is on a business trip so he cannot come to check on his son but fell free to talk to young lady about this matter.” he said politely which ensured the doctor to speak. You were thankful for his action.

“Very well. Seijuurou-san is really overworked, dehydrated and under a lot of pressure and stress, which caused his collapse and that high temperature. Therefore I prescribed him some medicine against fever and gave him drip-feeding, which should rehydrate him. It has to be changed regularly, so I left you some bottles for him. Also he is very strictly ordered to rest and relax for 2 weeks. I will come once a week to check up on him but if something happens, call me immediately. Also, it would be the best if he had someone who would stay with him every day to keep him from the slightest signs of stress. He is sleeping now but he will wake up in the morning.” he zipped his bag and looked at you, relieved when you nodded to his suggestion.

“Miss, come with me. I will show you how to change bottles to his drip-feeding and give you other instructions to take care of him properly.” the doctor took you to Seijuurou’s room to show and explain you the details about his treatment and diet. You thanked him many times for his medical care and he then left.

“Will you stay with young master for the night, miss?” Aoyama asked politely and when you nodded, he bowed again. “Very well. I shall prepare you room.” He said. “It is not necessary, Aoyama-san. Thank you for your hospitality, but I will stay with him during the night if he needs something.” you smiled and he knew it was useless to reason with you. “As you wish. If you need something, just push the red button and someone will come to you in a minute. Good night, miss.” he bowed again and left.

You sighed, preparing yourself for sleepless night but you knew it was necessary. You contacted Reo to tell him about Seijuurou’s state and what the doctor has said. Reo thanked you for your help and hung up. Then, you were watching him the whole night, regularly changing his towels and bottles for drip-feeding.


	8. Critical times connect people  II

**-In the morning-**

You caught yourself sleeping on his bed with half of your body – your head on your arms, which were painfully placed on the edge of his bed. The lower part of your body was on the ground in the sitting position. When you realized you just woke up, you immediately stood up and looked at Seijuurou, who was luckily still peacefully sleeping. Silently as a cat, you left the room and caught first maid who passed by you to ask her where is the nearest bathroom. Then, you accidently bumped into Aoyama whom you were apologizing and asking to prepare Seijuurou’s nutritious and fresh breakfast.

You washed your face and cleaned your teeth in order to wake up properly and combed your hair. You hoped it wasn’t too daring to use anything without asking and came out of the bathroom, looking a little bit more like a human. You wanted to check on his breakfast, but you didn’t have a clue where the kitchen might be, so you were wandering around this huge, somewhat lonely mansion.

You were standing at the first floor, looking around. Classical white ancient stairs were covered by red carpets with complicated patterns of golden and white colours. Majestic chandelier situated in the middle of the ceiling shined with white light and gleamed from diamonds on it. The bare floor under stairs was made of floor ties, which showed colours of gold and black in beautiful sync. You decided to go downstairs, leaving so many rooms located on the first floor and looking for kitchen. Thankfully, Aoyama appeared and escorted you there. During your way you could admire extremely expensive pieces of arts on the red and gold walls, each from world recognized painters.

When the two of you entered enormous kitchen, which was in mellow white and gold colours, you saw chefs preparing meals of various kinds of smells and consistencies, too delicious even for humans. “Here, my lady, is preparing breakfast for young master and you. Chefs are doing last arrangements for you to approve. Please, look at it.” Aoyama dragged you along to stand in front of those amazing meals which were carefully prepared by the most skilled chefs in the country. It was too much for even five people to eat it, so you just approved of few plates, where mostly were fruits, vegetables or fish. The best drinks were juices and green tea, so the maids immediately came to bring them to Seijuurou’s room. You politely declined the other meals, explaining to chefs it is not necessary to cook so much and it would be better to cook healthy and more nutritious food in small portions rather than this much. When you heard they had to throw the rest away, you told them to eat it if they want or to give some to homeless people on the street. They needed to be learned that food is not for throwing away but for eating.

Aoyama wanted to prepare a dining room just for you, but you also refused, explaining it is not necessary and you just eat the food together with Seijuurou in his room. When you came back, Seijuurou was awake and the maids were preparing for him special table. “Oh, [First name].” “Good morning, Sei-kun.” you smiled and he nodded, dismissing maids and Aoyama in the process. “How do you feel?” you asked, still standing in front of the door. “Come here. Sit down.” he patted on a place beside him, so you obeyed and sat. “What has happened?” was his first question, not eating and just staring at you. “You fainted after your victory on Winter Cup, so you were driven home and properly examined by a doctor.” you explained in short, giving him one of plates of food to eat. He took it and gave you half of it, but you shook your head. “I’m not hungry. You should eat to gain your health back.” you made him eat and told him about doctor’s diagnosis.

“Seijuurou, promise me you won’t do this ever again. You must cherish your health and relax properly. I know that victory is a serious matter to you but not at the cost of your health. As your manager I order you to have a rest between your trainings.” you said seriously, scolding him for his recklessness. His eyes widened in surprise, because you didn’t address him as usual, but with his whole name. He smiled anyway and nodded. “I understand. How long must I stay in the bed?” He asked, looking at you. “Two weeks.” he literally popped his eyes which you find adorable and funny and you giggled. “Don’t worry. You can take short walks or read books or do something peaceful but, basketball or any other sport activity is forbidden for that time.” he was displeased but since it was you who told him he nodded anyway.

“Fine. Did you stay here the whole time?” he asked curiously and you blushed and nodded. He smiled even more and ruffled your hair. “Thank you, [First name]. I really appreciate your help.” He bowed his head a little. “No problem. Then, I shall be leaving. You seem better, so you don’t need my assistance anymore.” you stood up but he caught you by your hand. “Why do you think you are not needed anymore? Who allowed you to leave?” he asked seriously, staring into your heterochromatic eyes with his, too. “Well, I just did what was necessary in order to bring back your health. And I probably overstayed my welcome, so it is time for me to leave. It is common courtesy.” You said. “And what makes you think that you are an ordinary person? You told me to rest but you should take full responsibility as a manager of my team and take a proper care of me. Stay.” the last word was more of a command than a request, but it didn’t matter. Something in his eyes convinced you regardless of his words. “Fine, I will stay.” you smiled rolling your eyes, and he tightened his grip on your arm and the time together could start.


	9. Check-mate, my empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for reading this fanfic, I hope you like it so far. Anyway, I want to apologize for late update but I've got sick and must attend school and do other stuff that I didn't have enough time for writing. I hope you'll forgive me and continue reading this until the very end!

First days of Seijuurou’s recovery process were very chaotic. You had to explain to the Rakuzan principal what has happened to Seijuurou and therefore he won’t be attending school for some time and the same went to you, because you were properly taking care of him. Coach Shirogane was calling you right after the day Seijuurou fainted; you explained the whole situation to him, too. He accepted your apology and offered you any help that you could need with Seijuurou. Although he was a serious man, his voice was full of kindness and true concern. You were relieved you could depend on him in a situation like this.

You also politely asked Risa to give you your and Seijuurou’s homework and new lectures which were taught in school. Except of these first days, you were with Seijuurou twenty four hours per day, watching him carefully and with care, trying to entertain him a little during boring moments.

When you managed your school issues, you had to call your boss from bakery shop, where you were working as a part-timer, apologizing for your future absence. Unfortunately, your reasoning was useless and he fired you on the spot. He told you not to show your face in front of him ever again and hung up. Without any work you couldn’t imagine how you would pay your school fees but that should come later. The first thing right now was Seijuurou’s health…

Fortunately, you lived on your own because your mother was travelling around the world with her horrible boyfriend and didn’t give a damn about you, she just sent some money from time to time. It was your luck to remember you had some reserve you saved from her money. It should save your ass for some time, though. You had no siblings; you didn’t have to share with anyone about your troubles or money.

The first day he made you stay was somehow embarrassing, because you felt strange to stay in boy’s room. It was your first time after all. He still looked pale and tired but you knew his strength will come back soon and you promised yourself you will be responsible for it. After such a delicious breakfast you selected for him, he asked you to tell him everything that happened after his collapse.

“As I mentioned earlier, we called an ambulance and they took you here, when I found out your address. Koutaro brought me your stuff from your locker, where I found your ID. I am very sorry for such an intrusion into your privacy but that was an emergency.” You said. “It is okay, I am not mad at you [First name]. Continue.” he interrupted your speech but you were relieved he wasn’t angry. You inhaled some fresh air and continued your speech.

“When we finally arrived, the medics brought you to your room and Aoyama-san immediately called a doctor. He then checked you up and gave me instructions to take a good care of you. He then left, saying he will come to see you once a week. Although he gave you some injection to lower down your fever, you were still burning, so I was cooling you down for a while. That’s all.” you explained everything in detail, looking into his eyes and waiting for his response.

However, he didn’t utter a word, instead he reached up his hand to your cheek and cupped it, his stone-like face softened. “Thank you, [First name]. You should rest for a while, too.” he even smiled and then ordered Aoyama-san to take care of you and lead you to your new room. You protested but Aoyama-san made Seijuurou sleep too, so you didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. You had to admit to yourself you were tired after such a long night, but it was worth it.

Next day, you found out that you had much more in common with Seijuurou. You were coming back from the main gate of Akashi’s residence, where you were chatting a little with Risa and Reo, who came to give you your notes as always, when you saw Seijuurou to play shogi on his bed. He was in the middle of a tough decision about how to move, so you politely waited until he would do it. “Isn’t it boring to play against yourself when you exactly know how you’ll move?” you knocked on the door first and then asked, entering his room as if it was your own. You put down the notes on his night table and sat on a chair next to him. “Not at all, [First name]. I can play with an opponent or without. It is always interesting.” he replied, giving an [1] _ote_ to himself. ”What is so fascinating about playing with yourself? Isn’t it more interesting when you can’t predict moves of your opponent and think harder when the other side traps your king?” you asked, intrigued by his way of thinking.

He looked at you for the first time during your conversation; a sparkle could be seen in his heterochromatic eyes. “Oh? Can you play as well?” He asked. “Yes, I used to play with my grandfather when I was a child.” you nodded, awaking an interest in him. “The let’s see how good you are at it.” he challenged you and you accepted without any hesitation. You were pretty confident about your playing skills because your grandfather was a great player. He always beat you but he did it for you. He wanted to develop your abilities into perfection because he noticed you had natural talent for this game. Few days before he died, you beat him for the first time.

The game between you and Seijuurou was even tougher than with your grandfather. He wasn’t a good player, no, he was the best you could ever play with. Luckily, you remembered how your grandfather taught you to think two steps ahead of your opponent although Seijuurou was making the same thing. In short, the game ended in a tie. Just with one shogi piece on the both sides with no other moves left, both of you stayed stunned. “This is the first time this happened to me. It was a really good game. We should play more often, [First name].” he was still surprised but smiled anyway.

“Yes we should. So, rematch?” you smirked and both of you started to prepare playing board for another game.

-A week later-

Seijuurou was finally feeling better and the doctor allowed him to ride on a horse but very slowly, just for relax. He really missed Yukimaru, so as soon as he got on his feet, he ran to the stables dragging you along. The stables were spacious, full of champions in the best condition and many equipment necessary for taking care of those magnificent animals. Some people were there, taking care of those horses, but Akashi was taking you to the special one. He introduced you to him and allowed you to pat him. The horse was very proud and beautiful, like a fresh snow in the middle of the winter. You were patting his head and it was clearly enjoying your touch. “Good boy. You are such a handsome horse.” you were whispering to him, not noticing Seijuurou’s staring and smiling. “It seems he likes you so it will be okay to ride him I assume.” Seijuurou was already preparing bridle reins and saddle-back when you tried to stop him. “I don’t think this is a good idea. I have never ridden a horse before. I don’t know what to do.” you tried to back off, but he just smiled at you with the sweetest smile you have ever seen. “Don’t worry, I will be with you the whole time. You can trust me.” he persuaded you with his overconfident voice.

You were positive he didn’t do this for the first time, but you were still unsure. Right after he prepared Yukimaru for a ride, he helped you to sit on the saddle-back and sat right behind you; his chest tightly pressed against your back. He caught reins from behind so it looked as if he was hugging you what made your cheeks slightly red. Your heart beat sped up and you tried to think about other things than the warmth of his body coming to yours or his enchanting scent in your nostrils. When Yukimaru made his first moves, you were surprised by excitement you felt. The view was glamorous and the horse’s muscles working, which you felt under your feet was something great. You wished him to move faster, run wildly away and not coming back. However, you were constantly thinking about Seijuurou’s physical condition so you were thankful just for the way it was for now.

You three enjoyed that long ride, talking happily with Seijuurou about your feelings of riding. He was happy that you were enjoying his favourite hobby and the fact that Yukimaru liked you. Because of his horse’s nature, nobody except for him and Aoyama could come near Yukimaru because he was very picky about who might touch him. You were another exception and the horse loved you from the very beginning. Akashi was more and more convinced you were the only one who could be by his side.

After that ride, you came back to the stables. Seijuurou was the first to climb down and caught you by your hips to take you down as well, but your leg got stuck in a stirrup and you lost your balance. You were falling down, but Seijuurou caught you somehow although you both fell down. Fortunately, you both fell on a pile of straw; you on the top of him. When the two of you collected yourselves, Seijuurou looked into your eyes intensively. “I’m so sorry, Sei-kun! I’m so clumsy.” you tried to get off of him but he pinned you down to his chest and was about to do something but… “Young master!” Aoyama was out of breath, running to the two of you. You were all red by such an akward situation, but Seijuurou was completely calm. He sat with you still positioned in his arms, not letting you ago for a second. In fact, his grasp tightened a bit as if he knew what his butler had in mind. “What is happening, Ryuu?” he automatically asked in a serious tone, waiting for his explanation for this ruckus. “Your father came back and he wishes to see you right now.” pale, troubled expression displayed on butler’s face, warning his young master.

Seijuurou calmly got up on his feet, taking your hand in his to stand you up as well. “Well, [First name]. It’s time to introduce you to my father.” he squeezed your hand and was taking you out of stables back to the residence, commanding others along the way. “Ryuu, prepare [First name]’s dress and tell the maids to take care of her as quickly as possible. Then, send her to the father’s office.” “As you wish, young master.” the butler bowed and took you hurriedly to the room. You wanted to object and didn’t understand why he wanted to introduce you to his father, but Aoyama looked very concerned and you didn’t want to ruin anything. Your dress was already prepared in your temporary room and the maids were already preparing some make-up and hair styling tools for you. When they saw you in the door, they immediately caught you and started to prepare you. The dress was beautiful – black and red corset-style dress, with elegant black ribbon around your abdominal belt and frills in the lower part. They were light summer dress, easy to wear and emphasizing your curves. You also got red pumps and beautiful ruby accessories – earrings, bracelet and necklace. The maids braided your hair into beautiful simple side braids, placing black headband made from onyx stones.

When they were done, Aoyama came to escort you to the right room. After few seconds, you stood in front of the office room, inhaling oxygen into your lungs and calming yourself a little. Aoyama supported you with a smile, so you pressed the door handle and walked in. The both father and son turned their attention to you, looking at your ravishing appearance. Younger Akashi offered you his hand and you took it, letting him know you wouldn’t run away. He griped your hand firmly, saying the most jaw-dropping words. “Father, I would like to introduce you my girlfriend [Last name] [First name]. [First name], this is my father Akashi Masaomi.” he properly introduced you to each other, but his father as well as you was so shocked that neither of you could utter a word. You’ve never imagined he would introduce you like this…

 

[1] A check-mate in Japanese chess “shogi”


	10. Xmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Thank you for reading this ff, I'm very happy to read your comments (both positive & negative). Since it's Christmas time, I decided to write this special chapter (it isn't continuation of previous chapter, just special) so I hope you enjoy reading it! Besides, update of original story and continuation of 9. chapter will be soon, I promise!

A little cold fresh air would clear his head, he thought. He stepped onto the freshly laid whiteness, no sound but the wild dismal wind, and the snow crunching under his feet. Softly the snow was falling, silently falling. The streets were illuminated only by the moon, the lamps. There were small white lights decorating some of the branches of the trees overhead and lanterns scattered on the ground. The whole city was packed. Lots of people were buying gifts and collecting decorations for Christmas. He could no longer hear the crunching sound of the snow under his feet. The only thing he heard were Christmas carols and people chatting. His arms and shoulders ached with the strain, and the cold sank into him like icy talons. As he was passing by a couple holding hands, children with them with a bright smile on their faces, he smelled something. Something delicious.

The smell hit him instantly. The smell reminded him of her warm smile. He could still recall that moment; the moment her smile was brighter than the moon itself. It was the time around autumn; the ground was covered with yellow and orange leaves. Creating marvellous scenery. His hand holding hers, making sure that she is there with him, that it's not only a dream. The moment he told her he loved her and what she meant to him made her lips curve into the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. His heart felt warmer and was beating faster when he remembered such a simple thing. Simple was very underestimating word. Her smile was like a bright light in his dark life.

He made his way towards the booth with wine, nodding his head in greeting toward several people he knew along the way. First, he had to taste it. He asked for one glass of the finest wine they had. The wine was smooth and rich, tasting of freshly picked grapes rather than a juice mixed with cheap booze for homeless people under the bridge. He remembered how she liked bitter and dry wines yet mild, enough aged with the best quality grapes picked in the most famous areas. She calls them ‘God’s nectar’. She despised sweet fakes for little girls they dared to sell. He nodded to himself pleasantly and bought two bottles.

His cheeks were getting red, and the rest of his face was nearly as white as the snow beginning to blanket the ground again. He felt the coolness of the snow on his warm jacket. He looked up at the sky, wondering what his lover was doing at the moment. She was probably packing some presents in her room, carefully and with the finest touch. She probably spent more time by picking perfect Christmas-themed wrapping papers than by picking actual presents. He smiled to himself, imagining her delicate fingers decorated by countless scratches from scissors and dyed by colourful crayons, pencils and markers. Fully focused on her work, she would be surrounded with tons of papers, ribbons, art supplements and books about how to wrap gifts by using only three things. Sounds of scissors cutting through thin paper and turning pages of mentioned book were the only acceptable noises at that time. Everything must’ve been perfect.

The snow fell on his face, though he was nearly too numb to feel it. Akashi had left the Christmas market and walked back home. As he was walking away from the loud place, everything grew silent; he could hear the sound of the snow under his feet again. His walking speed slowed down as he wanted to remember the sound. The only light that was showing him his way home was the moon. He could see his breath form puffs of smoke. The moon was big and bright just like her beautiful eyes. Akashi lifted his face to the sky and stuck out his tongue, panting. The snowflakes fell on his red tongue and melted. As a child he never had the chance to do such thing before. He started laughing in a childish way. He wanted to play a little more, so his first stop was a children’s park. Falling to the snow and moving around with his hands and legs, he made a snow angel. Then, he got up and decided to make a snowman while opening one of wine bottles he bought earlier. The more he was drinking, the warmer he felt. After a long while, he finished that bottle and suddenly, he went away changing his original direction. Even his drunken state wanted to see her so badly, no matter how hard he would get yelled. That fight he had with her few days ago was still freshly in his mind – he was willing to beg her for forgiveness if he must.

-

Akashi could be blind and deaf at the same time, yet he would find the path to her place in an instant. His steps were kind of clumsy and heavy, but firmly determined to show up in front of her lovely figure. He started running, thinking it would be quicker this way. Of course this whole scene was funny and painful at the same time - he fell few times, having troubles to get up on his feet again and collect himself as fast as he could. Akashi has never been so desperate before.

When he finally made it to her place, having issues with his breathing, too-fast-beating heart and red cheeks, he dared to knock on her door louder than usual. The sunset was almost at its end, calling a night to show up. When he heard her little footsteps, all he thought about in his drunken head at that moment was kissing her as if he was going to die. Passionately and without an intention of stopping, even if she would beg him.

As soon as she opened the door, he caught her by her soft cheeks and kissed her like never before. She was so surprised she couldn’t even utter a word. She resisted at first, but stopped her useless struggle soon. His tongue easily made its way into her sweet mouth, tasting it hungrily after such an awfully long time. She tasted like a forbidden fruit – his tongue wanted to explore more. Akashi made her tongue entwine with his, deepening the kiss and conquering every little spot of her sweet mouth.

When she couldn’t breathe, she stopped him by pushing him against his chest. “Seijuurou, go to the bed. We will talk in the morning.” Calling him by his full first name, he knew she was still angry at him. He sighed as he saw her walking away from him. He hated this about her; whenever he was trying to make up with her she was running away from him. No, not this time.

He hung his head but caught her firmly by her arm and pulled, making her fall into his embrace once again. He hugged her immediately, hiding her face in his masculine chest, leaving her no choice but to submit to him. With his lips tightly pressed to her ear, he whispered with a voice full of sorrow and loneliness: “Don’t run away from me. I need you.” he desperately hugged her and refused to let her go. Her heart got warmer and she kissed his neck – it was the only spot she could reach him at that moment. She was tightly pressed against his chest, feeling that coldness he was in the whole day. She could feel that his body was wet because of the remaining snow, from his playing earlier, was melting.

“I won’t. I’m right here.” she mumbled to his chest, still so shy about expressing her own feelings despite of the fact that they were already married couple. Akashi slowly caressed her back with one of his hands and smoothly went over to her face still buried in his chest and lifted up her chin, making her look him in the eyes. Still hugging her with his other hand, he pulled her higher while brushing past by her cheek from her chin. Their mouths were slowly drawing to each other; just inches separated them from long-anticipated kiss. Suddenly, he sneezed what interrupted that magical moment.

She was surprised and he was embarrassed at first but they both started laughing. “Sei-kun, you idiot! And I wanted that kiss so badly.” she laughed again and poked him to the ribs. “Really? Then I should do something about that.” he leaned to her once again but his sneezing came back. “Enough, you drunkard. No kissing before you go to the bath and change your clothes. I’ll finish Christmas dinner meanwhile.” she smiled and got up to prepare a bath for him and some dry clothes. “[First name], thank you. For being such wonderful wife.” he got up too and kissed her on her cheek. “Of course I am. After all, I am part of Akashi family now. Although it’s drunk one.” she sticked her tongue playfully, grinned and turned on her heel to the bathroom, preparing things. He laughed at her last comment but he knew his drunkenness has been gone already.

While he was waiting for her to come back, he took his clothes off and was looking at perfectly decorated Christmas tree in the living room. With colourful lights on, red sweets and other decorations on it, it looked pretty and traditional – a Christmas spirit could be felt all around it. The pride of this tree was of course huge golden star on the top, making the whole tree shining. His nose noticed delicious smell of a Christmas dinner coming from the kitchen, causing him to droll saliva all over his face. This atmosphere around him and her of course were giving him feeling of being home. He knew she would be delighted about that Christmas present he prepared for her. He hoped that the snow didn’t ruin it while he was playing outside. He took present out of his jeans’ pocket and placed under the tree.

She came back to the kitchen and he headed to the bathroom, getting one sexy glance from her side to him. He took nice long bath and changed himself as quickly as possible and headed to the kitchen. They both talked to each other, had wonderful home cooked dinner and exchanged presents. The gift he was placing under the tree as the last one was the most shocking one for her. When she opened it, she found papers concerning their new house in different city, far away from his terrible father. She was so happy she hugged him, kissed him and thanked him several times. But she had more surprises on her table.

She took fresh air into her lungs and gave him his present. When he was carefully opening it, she was so nervous she thought she would tear that wrapping paper to pieces but somehow held herself back. When he finally did it, he was looking at it for a while. Inside was a book with title: ’How to become perfect father’. He looked at her with surprised face as she was caressing her belly. “Are you really…?” he didn’t finish his question, because as soon as she nodded he took her into his arms and lifted her slightly in the air, spinning her around in joy. He has never been as happy as now. All the more when she told him she was expecting twins…


End file.
